


Hibernation

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo just wants to hibernate for the winter. But squirrels don't hibernate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1championship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/gifts).



> [Kind of set in the same universe as Fuzzy Tales, but you don't have to read it to read this fic.]

Jo groaned when the doorbell rang, and he rolled over to see Marcus sound asleep, curled into a large ball.

There was no way that he was going to be able to wake him up.

Jo gave him a kiss on the forehead, and he saw that he was clutching his favourite stone while he slept, which never failed to make Jo smile.

He threw on his dressing gown, and he rushed towards the door, unsure of who would be looking for them this early on a Sunday morning.

Will was standing there, a strange smile on his face, and Dany was next to him, both holding letters.

"Morning?"

"We got our results." Will strolled in, giving his brother a hug as he went past, and Dany did the same.

"Did you pass?" Jo asked, but Will just shook his head.

"Haven't opened them yet."

"I'm going to put the kettle on, and wake Marcus up, but then I want to know how you did." Jo padded out of the living room, and Dany felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought of walking barefoot on a cold wooden floor.

The sound of Will and Dany chatting away filled the flat, and just as Jo was setting out all the cups for tea, plus finding out the coffee for Marcus, he heard the bed springs creak.

Marcus wandered through to the kitchen, his eyes almost completely scrunched shut as he smiled at Jo.

"Morning, my love." Jo reached out to hold Marcus' hand, his other hand busy piling sugar into the cups.

"Morning, fuzzy one." Marcus yawned, cuddling into Jo, his favourite stone stowed away in his dressing gown pocket.

"Will and Dany are here, they got their results today."

"Cool, did they pass?"

"They've not opened them yet." Jo rooted through the cupboards until he found the cake, neatly arranging in on a plate before slicing it up.

Marcus licked his lips, and Jo leant in for a kiss, Marcus' soft stubble brushing against his cheek and sending sparks through his body. Jo just wanted to drag Marcus back to bed and spend the entire winter there, but he couldn’t ignore their guests.

"I wish I could hibernate." Jo smiled, wandering through to the living room with a tray full of hot drinks and cake.

"Squirrels don't hibernate." Marcus gave Jo a kiss on the end of the nose, running his fingers through his hair.

"No, we're just very lazy in the cold," Will said, his hand darting out for the cake before Jo had even put the tray down on the table.

Dany laughed, nodding in agreement. "Rabbits are the same."

"You guys are missing out, the snow is amazing." Marcus stuffed an entire slice of cake into his mouth, groaning in delight as he ate, and the others laughed.

Jo handed out the drinks, before cuddling in next to Marcus, his hand reaching out for Marcus' and the look of happiness on Marcus' face when they were holding hands was a beautiful sight.

"So… are you going to make us wait all day?" Jo asked, smiling at Will as he licked his fingers clean.

"Drum roll, please." Will laughed, as Jo tapped a spoon against the table.

He made sure that he opened the envelope as slowly as possible, Dany copying him as everyone stared at them. Will pulled out the letter, his eyes wide as he read his results.

"Straight A's." Will cheered, glancing over at Dany who looked confused. Jo look the letter out of Dany's hand, to see nothing but A's all the way down.

"Congratulations." Jo leant over for a hug, which turned into a group hug with Marcus and Will piling in.

"I thought I'd failed one of my exams, I just wrote whatever came into my mind," Dany sounded like he was in shock, and everyone hugged him a little tighter.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Marcus said, grinning as he cuddled into Jo, "Who wants to go and play in the snow?"

*

There was a lot of grumbling about not having a fur coat when they were in their human forms, but Marcus had managed to get them all out of the flat and heading towards the park.

The sun was shining down on them, and the brisk air was energising, although Jo wasn't convinced about running about in his squirrel form in this weather.

Dany looked equally unconvinced, but from the way that Marcus was smiling there was no way that anyone was going to say no to him.

The park was empty, the dark green pine trees looked magical with the snow dusted over them, and the way that the snow crunched under foot was strangely satisfying.

Jo glanced around for somewhere to get changed, he didn't want to be naked in his human form for any longer than he had to be.

"Behind those trees looks like a good spot to change," Marcus said, heading into the woods as the rest of them followed.

They all rushed to get out of their clothes, hanging them on the branches as they hurried to get changed into their furry forms, their warm coats protecting them from the cold.

Dany was so proud of his winter coat, sleek and yet fluffy underneath, and he was amazed how warm it kept him in the winter, considering how tiny he was in his rabbit form.

He hoped that the others were as warm, but both Will and Jo appeared to have fluffier coats than the last time that he'd seen them in their squirrel forms.

Marcus rushed out to the snow, leaving an otter-sized trail as he leapt through the thick layer of soft fluffy flakes that were covering the grass.

Jo was the first to follow, Will glancing at Dany before they both twitched their noses, following the sound of Marcus' happy little squeaks as he played in the snow.

Dany hesitantly put a paw into the snow, but he couldn't feel the cold, his fuzzy feet protecting him from it.

He hopped in, landing head first in a patch of snow that was deeper than him, and he stood on his hind legs, shaking off the snow that was on his head.

The others laughed, and Dany rolled around in the snow, the softness of it was fascinating when he was in his rabbit form.

Jo and Will were chasing each other, and Marcus was busy sliding along a patch of ice, playing with his favourite stone as his love of ice hockey shone through.

Dany rolled in the snow, his tummy fur as white as the pure snow, and he felt so unbelievably happy. He'd passed his exams, and he was getting to go visit his boyfriend for the holidays in just over a week.

They ended up flicking snow at each other, the closest that they were getting to throwing snowballs with their paws, when suddenly there was the sound of birds chirping, and Dany's ears pricked up, his whole body on alert as the others rushed over to him. Jo rested a paw on his side, and Dany followed the way that his whiskers moved.

_It's just a bird, between the four of us we could take it._

Dany tilted his head, a strange gesture for a rabbit, but it clearly showed his confusion.

_I don't think rabbits are quite meant for that._

Will shoved Jo, catching him off guard as he fell into the snow, leaving a perfect imprint of a chubby squirrel.

_We can just change back if things get too scary._

Dany let out a little snort, his body relaxing as he remembered that he was still capable of just changing back into his human form.

They played for a little while longer, until Will shivered, his skinny body not as well-padded as the rest of them.

_I think it's time to be human again._

Dany twitched his nose in agreement, and even Marcus looked relieved, although it was past lunch time and all they'd had to eat was cake.

There was a frantic scrabble for them all to get dressed quickly, even Marcus who loved the cold seemed not quite as happy to be naked in it while he was in his human form.

"What do you say to an afternoon watching films and eating pizza?" Jo wrapped his scarf around Will, who looked the coldest of them all.

"Sounds like a plan."

*

They watched films until the sun set, and Will and Dany headed out to get a few drinks with some of their friends from uni, celebrate their results some more.

Leaving Jo and Marcus to enjoy some quality time together.

"How does a nice warm bath sound?" Marcus asked, smiling as he sat up, their fingers still intertwined.

"Sounds perfect." Jo leant in for a kiss, Marcus' warm lips were like fire against his own, still cool from the snow. His smile was pressed against his own, both moving so that their bodies were tangled together.

Marcus let out a gasp, and Jo nuzzled against his neck, his hands tracing the curve of his back as he sucked a bruise into his shoulder.

Jo could feel how hard he was, but he didn't want him to come just yet, he wanted to wait until they were in the water. Marcus loved being in the water, and Jo adored how happy it made him.

"Wait here." Jo kissed the end of Marcus' nose, stroking his cheek with his thumb, and he wriggled out so that he could start the bath running.

He stripped off as he was waiting, wrapping his dressing gown around him, but the sound of water running was all that it took to have Marcus following him to the bathroom, already naked and smiling.

The steam filled the room, Marcus perched on the side of the bath as he splashed at the water, his favourite stone sat carefully in the soap holder.

Jo let his dressing gown slide off his shoulders, goose bumps running over his skin as he touched the cold metal of the tap. He ducked down to give Marcus a quick kiss, before stepping into the bath, the warm water felt like heaven against his skin, and he let out a little groan as he got comfy, Marcus watching his every move with a smile on his face.

Marcus waited until he was settled before joining him, making space for himself between his legs as he lay back against his chest, Jo draping his long arms around him and holding him tight.

"Still wish that you could hibernate for the winter?" Marcus asked, splashing around as he cuddled into Jo.

"No, it turns out that I like playing in the snow, just as long as you're there too."

Marcus grinned, twisting around so that he could capture Jo's lips in a messy kiss, the warm water making his skin feel soft against Jo's furry body. He reached out for Jo's hand, tangling their legs together as he deepened the kiss, arching his back so that their hard cocks pressed together.

Jo ate up all the little gasps and moans that fell from Marcus' lips as his hands roamed lower, reaching down so that he could take both of their cocks into his hand, stroking slowly as the water splashed around them.

The kiss got sloppier as warm feeling spread through his body, he could feel Marcus' excitement and that turned him on even more. Every twitch of his muscles had Jo moving his hand faster, the water sloshing everywhere as he wrapped a leg around Marcus' waist, drawing their bodies closer together as he nuzzled against Marcus' neck, unable to keep up the coordination needed to kiss and stroke at the same time.

Marcus' body went rigid, his cock spurting warm come over Jo's hand as he shuddered in orgasm, moaning into Jo's ear as the aftershocks washed over him, and Jo felt the familiar warmth in his balls as his climax washed over him, leaving him breathless as he clung on to Marcus, unable to talk and tell him how much he loved him.

They slumped down in the bath, both grinning as they caught their breath, Marcus cuddled into Jo's shoulder as they exchanged lazy kisses, gently washing each other while their skin was still sensitive.

Jo took a breath, as he whispered the words, "I love you."

Seeing Marcus smile was all that he wanted, for the rest of his life.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
